Mit Sherlock im Auto
by Geronimo-my-fandoms
Summary: Ein Fall außerhalb von London verlangt Sherlocks Anwesenheit. Doch die eigentliche Herausforderung scheinen für Sherlock Hin- und Rückfahrt zu sein.
1. Ablenkung

Ich würde einfach mal sagen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Die Geschichte hab ich auch auf der deutschen Seite hochgeladen, falls sie euch bekannt vorkommt.

**Mit Sherlock im Auto**

Ablenkung

Sherlock war langweilig. Seit geschlagenen drei Stunden saß er jetzt schon im Wagen von Lestrade. Ein Mordfall verlangte ihre Anwesenheit ziemlich weiß außerhalb von London.

Er konnte noch nicht mal die schon ermittelten Fakten in seinem Gedankenpalast ordnen und untersuchen, da der Tatort in einem abgelegen liegendem Wald offenkundig von Deppen untersucht wurde, die ihm nichts brauchbares liefern konnten. Arbeiteten bei Scotland Yard denn nur Typen wie Anderson?  
Wenigstens musste der in London bleiben und liegen gebliebene Berichte schreiben. Dabei hatte er ja tatkräftige Unterstützung von Donovan.

Sherlock hatte seinem Unmut bereits Luft gemacht und seine schlechte Laune an Lestrade ausgelassen, indem er ihn deduziert hatte.

Seine Frau war wohl schon wieder fremdgegangen, weswegen er am vorigen Abend noch lange in einer Kneipe war. Dort hatte Lestrade so viel getrunken, dass er heute Morgen verschlafen hatte, wodurch er nicht zu einer ordentlichen Rasur kam und er außerdem so schnell gefrühstückt hatte, dass auf seiner Kleidung noch überall Krümel klebten.

Dies ging so lange weiter, bis John, der neben ihm saß, Sherlock zur Ruhe brachte, indem er ihm die Hand aufs Knie legte und einfach den Kopf schüttelte. Sherlock verstummte und schaute zu John, der den Kopf nach unten gebeugt hatte und anscheinend gespannt ein Buch laß.

Warum hatte John ihn unterbrochen? Wollte er etwas von ihm? Dann würde er doch nicht lesen!

Frustriert blinzelte Sherlock und drehte dann seinen Kopf, um nach draußen zu schauen. Wiesen, Bäume, für England seltener blauer Himmel mit nur wenigen Wolken. Langweilig.

Schließlich wurde es ihm zu viel und Sherlock beugte sich zu John und meinte recht genervt: „John. Mir ist langweilig."

Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf und antwortete: „Dann ließ doch etwas."

„Ich hab kein Buch."

„Du hast ein Handy mit Internet."

„Die Geschichten sind… eigenartig. Und langweilig. Und vorhersehbar. Oh… und langweilig."

„Dann nimm die Nachrichten."

„Genauso langweilig. Übrigens: Der Politiker, der momentan so im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit steht hat eine geheime Affäre."

„Ich frag gar nicht erst, woher du das schon wieder weißt."

Sherlock grinste süffisant, allerdings drehte John seinen Kopf wieder weg von ihm und wandte sich seinem Buch zu.

Mist. Ziel nicht erreicht, ihm war immer noch langweilig.

Er hörte die nervige Musik im Radio, dann kam Werbung, schließlich irgendein Telefonstreich mit Fischen. So sinnlos. Und langweilig.

Sherlock seufzte genervt. Nach einiger Zeit nochmal. Und nochmal. Nach ein paar Mal hatte John genug, Lestrade schien dagegen abgestumpft. Oder er hörte es vorne am Lenkrad einfach nicht.  
John schob sein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seite und klappte sein Buch zu. Schließlich drehte er sich zu Sherlock, der ihm schon irgendwie leidtat.

Irgendwie erinnerte Sherlock John an ein quengelndes Kind. Fehlte nur noch, dass er fragte wann sie endlich da waren. Wobei… das hatte er, nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde gefahren waren und noch nicht mal ansatzweise aus London raus waren. Ja, doch, wie ein kleines Kind.

Wo er so an Kinder dachte, fiel John ein Spiel ein, welches er und Harry früher auf den langen Autofahrten zu seiner Tante gespielt hatten.

Also sagte John: „Sherlock, ich hab eine Idee, was du machen könntest. Warte nur kurz."

Unter Sherlocks erwartungsvollen Blick zog John sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, schaltete das Internet an und startete den Browser.

Sherlock begann schon wieder das Gesicht zu verziehen und meinte genervt: „Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass im Internet lesen oder Nachrichten langweilig sind!"

John hob nur die Hand, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er noch kurz warten sollte.  
Ein paar Mal tippte John auf dem Handy rum und sah schließlich recht zufrieden aus, als er endlich eine Seite öffnete. Er laß kurz was dort stand und nickte zufrieden.

Dann begann er vorzulesen: „Ein Mann wohnt im 30. Stock eines Hochhauses. Als er zur Arbeit muss, nimmt er den Aufzug. Er drückt ‚1. Stock'. Als er von der Arbeit zurück ist, geht er wieder zum Aufzug und drückt ‚20. Stock'. Die restlichen 10 Stockwerke läuft er zu Fuß über die Treppe. Warum geht er die restlichen Stöcke zu Fuß? Du darfst mir nur Fragen stellen, die ich mit ja oder nein beantworten kann. Also los!"

Ein Grinsen erhellte Sherlocks Gesicht. Endlich Beschäftigung, die ihn und seinen Gedächtnispalast eine Weile auf Trab halten würde. In Gedanken wiederholte er Johns Worte: „Also los!" Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er das nicht hinbekommen würde!

„Ist ein Verbrechen in den Stockwerken am Laufen, dass er die Polizei rufen müsste?"

„Nein."

Gut. Also kein Verbrechen.

„Macht er das jeden Tag?"

„Ist anzunehmen."

Also offenkundig körperliche oder psychische Probleme.

„Hat der Mann psychische Probleme?"

„Nein."

Also körperlich. Er wohnt im 30. Stock… also vielleicht Knieprobleme? Nach unten kann er kaum laufen, nimmt also den Aufzug. Nach oben fährt er die 20 Stockwerke und dann läuft er, weil er fit… nein. Unwahrscheinlich. Keine Knieprobleme.

„Hat er ein körperliches Problem?"

„Ja."

Also… es ist definitiv körperlich… ah! Frage nach Krankheiten!

„Hat er irgendwelche Krankheiten?"

„Jein. Nicht wirklich."

„Geht es um ein Kind?"

„Nein, Sherlock. Die Rede war von Mann!"

„Hätte ja sein können."

Ah! Das musste die Lösung sein! Natürlich. Er war einfach zu klein, aber kein Kind.

„Der Mann ist kleinwüchsig. Nach unten zu fahren ist kein Problem für ihn, aber wenn er nach oben will, dann kommt er nur bis zum Knopf des 20. Stockwerkes."

„Richtig!"

„Was ist das? Ich mein, es war einfach, aber es hält das Gedächtnis und meinen Gedankenpalast in Bewegung!"

„Das sind Black Stories, Sherlock. Rätsel, wo es darum geht skurrile Morde aufzuklären."

„Das ist gut. Hast du noch eine für mich?"

„Ja klar. Warte kurz."

Wieder tippte John auf seinem Handy rum, bis er eine Geschichte gefunden hatte, die ihm gefiel.

„Gut. Wie wäre es mit der hier: Hätte sie sich die Schuhe nicht gekauft, wäre sie noch am Leben."

Sherlock wollte gerade beginnen mit fragen, als Lestrade auf einen Schotterweg abbog. Schließlich wurde der Wagen langsamer und hielt dann an. Vor ihnen war ein Bereich abgesperrt.

Lestrade rief von vorn: „So ihr Beiden! Wir sind da!"

Frustriert grummelte Sherlock, jetzt konnte er das Rätsel nicht lösen. John kicherte daraufhin und meinte dann gutmütig: „Na komm schon Sherlock. Denk dran, dass wir dann auch noch zurückfahren müssen. Jetzt hast du da erst mal einen echten mysteriösen Mord."

Sherlock nickte und lächelte wieder etwas. Jetzt hatte er gleich zwei interessante Dinge, auf die er sich freuen konnte. Einen vielversprechenden Mord und eine Rückfahrt, die überhaupt nicht langweilig werden würde, wenn John ihm wieder Black Stories vorlesen würde.


	2. Stau

Und hier das nächste Kapitel

Und weil ich es das letzte Mal vergessen hatte kommt hier noch der Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alles der BBC, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat und Arthur Conan Doyle. Sonst wären gewissen Dinge anders abgelaufen. Die Black Stories gehören mir auch nicht. Die stammen nämlich von Holger Bösch.

Stau

Stau. Wie er es hasste. Und da dachte Sherlock es wäre auf der Hinfahrt schon der Horror gewesen. Aber das hier war ja noch tausendmal schlimmer.

Über zwei Stunden standen sie jetzt im Stau und es gab keine Aussicht auf Besserung. Auch die Black Stories halfen nicht mehr, um Sherlock abzulenken.

Lestrade stand draußen und rauchte. So viel zum Thema aufhören.  
John saß gegen Sherlock gelehnt und war eingeschlafen.

Vielleicht sollte Sherlock das ja auch mal probieren, aber irgendwie war es zu warm zum Schlafen. Er fragte sich sowieso, wie John es geschafft hatte, einzuschlafen.

Na wenigstens regnete es nicht mehr. Seit sie vom Tatort weg waren und wieder ins Auto gestiegen waren, hatte es regelrecht geschifft.

Er hatte nichts zu tun. Lestrade stand außerhalb des und regte sich über andere Autofahrer und deren Unfähigkeit auf (sah er mal, wie es Sherlock immer ging) und John schlief. Super.

Also zog sich Sherlock in seinen Gedankenpalast zurück. Er faltete die Hände vorm Gesicht und ging den Fall gedanklich noch mal durch, um ihn zu speichern, falls er noch mal wichtig werden sollte, wie zum Beispiel der Fall um Carl Powers damals.

Als sie am Tatort angekommen waren, standen überall Forensiker in ihren Einweganzügen rum. Alles war mit Absperrband umzäunt und dort, wo offenkundig die Leiche gefunden wurde, stand ein Zelt, da Regen für den Tag angekündigt war, obwohl momentan noch die Sonne schien.

Lestrade leitete sie zum abgesperrten Bereich. Diesmal mussten alle drei, auch Sherlock, einen Einweganzug anziehen.

Sie wurden durchgelassen, diesmal ohne dumme Kommentare, da keiner hier Sherlock und seine Eigenarten kannte.

Das Opfer war eine junge Frau, gekleidet in Arbeitskleidung. Latzhose, Gummistiefel, einfaches weißes T-Shirt, welches jetzt mit Blut getränkt war.

Sherlock rief sich ins Gedächtnis, was er noch beobachtet hatte.

Sie war nicht verheiratet, es gab keine Anzeichen für Schmuck, außer einem Lederband, an dem eine Feder aus Holz hing und welches sie um den Hals trug. Glücksbringer, offenkundig.  
Die Haare waren zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz gebunden.  
4 Stichwunden, denen sie schließlich erlegen war.  
An den Stiefeln klebte Stroh und Mist.

Das war der ausschlaggebende Punkt. Hier musste es irgendwo einen Stall geben. Also war Sherlock weitergegangen.  
Je weiter er den Schotterweg entlang ging, desto weniger Polizisten standen rum.

Waren das denn solche Idioten?!

John, der Sherlock hinterher trottete, hatte festgestellt, dass die Frau verblutet sein musste. Dafür war aber am Fundort der Leiche viel zu wenig Blut. Und hatten die Deppen von Scotland Yard denn die Reifenspuren nicht gesehen?

Soviel zum Thema mysteriös.

Am Ende des Schotterweges stand ein kleiner Bauernhof. Ein Haupthaus, zwei kleinere Häuser.  
Eins war ruhig, anscheinend ein Geräteschuppen, aus dem anderen jedoch dran ein leises Grunzen und dann roch Sherlock auch die Schweine.  
Ein weißer Lieferwagen stand vor dem Schweinestall, allerdings war kein Fahrer zu sehen.

Sherlock wollte die Tür zum Schweinestall öffnen, doch diese war abgeschlossen. Glücklicherweise nicht verriegelt, so gelang es Sherlock schnell die Tür zu öffnen und er trat in den Stall.

In kleineren abgetrennten Bereichen standen die Schweine, in der Mitte war ein Gang. Über diesem schwirrten die Fliegen geradezu und der Grund offenbarte sich auch schnell.

Eine riesige Blutlache hatte sich auf dem Boden ausgebreitet.

Tatort gefunden. Aber wer war der Mörder?

Also war nun der Lieferwagen mit einer Untersuchung dran. Ein Aufkleber klebte daran, auf dem stand „Fleischerei Cornwall". Ganz klar nicht von hier. Und auch das Profil des Reifens stimmte mit den Spuren vom Fundort der Leiche überein.

Die Wunden würden zu einem Fleischermesser passen und auch die Stiche ähnelten denen, die man machte, um ein Tier, wie beispielsweise ein Schwein, zu töten.

Fahrzeug, mit dem er die Leiche transportiert hat gefunden. Mörder gefunden. Fehlte nur noch ein Motiv.

Vorsichtig und mit übergestreiften Handschuhen hatte Sherlock die Beifahrertür geöffnet und ins Handschuhfach geschaut. Als er es öffnete, fiel ihm ein Stapel Bilder in die Hand. Auf allen war entweder die ermordete Frau zu sehen oder die Frau und ein oder zwei Männer.

Mit einem der Männer war die Frau offenkundig zusammen und der weißen, teilweise blutigen Kleidung nach zu urteilen, könnte der andere Mann der Fleischer sein.

Motiv gefunden. Eifersucht. Wie banal und einfach.

Der Fleischer war eifersüchtig und nutzte es aus, als der Freund der Frau weg war. Er kam vorbei, wahrscheinlich mit der Ausrede, ein Schwein schlachten zu wollen.  
Die Frau dachte sich nichts dabei, als der Fleischer mit einem Messer in der Hand auf sie zukam, sie war diesen Anblick schließlich gewöhnt.

Er ermordete sie, wenn er sie schon nicht haben konnte, dann sollte sie keiner bekommen. Außerdem wollte er sie dafür strafen, dass sie sich für den anderen Mann entschieden hatte und er wollte den anderen Mann leiden lassen.

Beim Yard arbeiteten wirklich nur Idioten. Ein enttäuschender Fall.

Lestrade und einige andere Polizisten waren ihnen in der Zwischenzeit gefolgt. Sherlock hatte ihnen erklärt, was vorgefallen war und lief dann mit John im Schlepptau zurück.

Und dafür hatte er nun vier Stunden im Auto gesessen und die Black Story nicht lösen können.

Er stürmte zurück zum Auto und setzte sich rein. Nichts wie weg hier.

Lestrade entschuldigte sie und murmelte etwas von „Noch ein anderer Fall…" obwohl nichts anstand. Dann war Lestrade war eingestiegen, es hatte begonnen zu regnen und jetzt standen sie hier im Stau.

Die Black Stories waren ganz erfrischend gewesen, vor allem die, die John ihm gestellt hatte, bevor sie den Tatort begutachteten.

„Hätte sie sich die Schuhe nicht gekauft, wäre sie noch am Leben."

Die Lösung war so einfach wie genial und nachdem Sherlock den Beruf des Mannes der Frau erraten hatte, kam er recht schnell auf die Lösung.

Das Paar arbeitete nämlich im Zirkus. Er arbeitete als Messerwerfer, sie stellte das „Opfer" dar.  
Am Tag hatte sie sich neue Schuhe für die Vorführung am Abend gekauft, allerdings hatten die Schuhe einen höheren Absatz, als die bei den Trainingsstunden und so traf das Messer die Frau, als ihr Mann die Messer mit verbundenen Augen werfen sollte.

Warum konnte nicht mal ein Mordfall, den Sherlock aufklären sollte, so genial sein?

Sherlock tauchte aus seinem Gedankenpalast auf. John saß immer noch an ihn gelehnt, Lestrade saß inzwischen wieder im Auto. Sherlock schaute auf die Uhr. Immerhin war eine weitere halbe Stunde rumgegangen.

Allerdings standen sie nach wie vor im Stau. Nach noch nicht mal fünf Minuten hatte Sherlock genug und so rüttelte er an John, um ihn zu wecken.  
Doch als Antwort erhielt er nur ein leises Grunzen von John, der dann ruhig weiterschlief.

Nach einer weiteren Schimpftirade war Lestrade wieder aus dem Auto gestiegen, von ihm war also keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Also was tun, um John zu wecken?

Da kam Sherlock eine Idee und damit zog er sein Handy raus, startete YouTube und suchte eines der nervigsten Lieder, die er kannte. Sherlock stellte den Ton so laut es ging und hielt John das Handy ans Ohr.

Das Video hatte geladen, aber natürlich musste erst mal Werbung kommen. Für Windeln. Wie sinnlos, aber John schien bereits dadurch aufzuwachen.

Sherlock grinste. Ziel erreicht: John wach.

Dieser blinzelte Sherlock verschlafen an und meinte erstmal: „Sind wir etwa schon da?"

Sherlock seufzte entnervt und meinte dann mit verärgertem Unterton: „Nein. Wir stehen im Stau. Seit fast drei Stunden. Und dabei sind wir noch ungefähr zwei Stunden von zu Hause entfernt. Menschen sind so unfähig. Noch nicht mal richtig Autofahren können sie."

John reagierte natürlich sofort und versuchte Sherlock zu beruhigen: „Vielleicht ist was schlimmes passiert, das weißt du doch nicht. Ein Unfall, Brand, was auch…" Sherlock unterbrach ihn mit einem entnervten Stöhnen.

Daraufhin versuchte es John gar nicht erst ihn zu beruhigen, er war verdammt noch mal müde und wollte weiterschlafen. Also fragte er stattdessen: „Was ist denn nun schon wieder los, Sherlock?"

„Mir ist langweilig."

„Schon wieder?"

„Ja."

„Dann mach doch was in deinem Gedankenpalast!"

„Schon erledigt."

Da kam John eine Idee…


	3. Stadt, Land, Mord?

Und hier schließlich das dritte und letzte Kapitel. Danke an alle die, die die Geschichte gelesen haben. Viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel!

Stadt, Land, ...Mord?

Also fragte er stattdessen: „Was ist denn nun schon wieder los, Sherlock?"

„Mir ist langweilig."

„Schon wieder?"

„Ja."

„Dann mach doch was in deinem Gedankenpalast!"

„Schon erledigt."

Da kam John eine Idee…

-

Früher hatten John und seine Schwester im Auto nicht nur Black Stories gelöst oder „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst" gespielt. Ein weiterer Klassiker bei ihnen war auch „Stadt, Land, Fluss" gewesen. Allerdings würde Sherlock das kaum interessieren, geschweige denn, dass er ausreichend Städte, Flüsse und was nicht noch alles kannte.

Doch als John vor kurzem in einem Buchladen war, hatte er eine interessante Variation des Spiels gesehen, die bestimmt auch Sherlock begeistern würde.

Also beugte er sich nach unten, um in seine Tasche zu greifen, die im Fußraum stand, in der Hoffnung, dass er noch ein paar Blätter und Stifte einstecken hatte.

Zwei Kugelschreiber fand er schnell, allerdings kein Papier. So drückte er Sherlock kurzerhand einen der Stifte in die Hand. Sherlock griff verwirrt zu und beäugte dann den Stift misstrauisch.

Was hatte John denn jetzt vor? Hoffentlich kein Galgenraten. Sherlock hasste das Spiel, Mycroft hatte früher immer gewonnen.

John lehnte sich nach vorn und fragte Lestrade: „Haben Sie Blätter zum Schreiben, Greg?"

Da sie nach wie vor im Stau standen, war es kein Problem für Lestrade, sich nach links zum Beifahrersitz zu beugen und in seiner eigenen Tasche zu wühlen, bis er zwei zerknitterte, karierte Blätter rauszog.

Er reichte sie nach hinten zu John und fragte dann scherzhaft nach: „Wollen Sie jetzt Galgenraten mit ihm spielen? Der Name passt ja."

„Nein, das nicht. Ein Spiel ist es aber trotzdem."

Daraufhin drehte sich Lestrade nach vorn, um sich wieder auf den momentan stauenden Verkehr zu konzentrieren, als dann Sherlock und Lestrade gleichzeitig erleichtert aufseufzten.  
Lestrade, weil der Verkehr weiter vorn endlich stockend weiter ging und Sherlock, weil John nicht Galgenraten mit ihm spielen wollte.

Aber was war es dann?

Während Lestrade nun wieder anfuhr, begann John auf einem der Blätter eine Tabelle mit acht Spalten zu zeichnen.

Sherlock sah verwundert zu, bis John ihm den zweiten Zettel zusammen mit einem Buch in die Hand drückte und meinte: „Zeichne auch so eine Tabelle."

Neugierig, was John vorhatte, fing Sherlock an die Tabelle zu zeichnen. Als er fertig war, fragte er: „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt wirst du acht Begriffe in den Kopf der Tabelle schreiben… und zwar… Täter, Mordmotiv,… Tatwaffe, Tatort, Fluchtfahrzeug, Todesursache, Art des Verbrechens und Punkte."

Sherlock und John schrieben die Begriffe in die Tabelle und schließlich fragte Sherlock: „Und was wird das jetzt?"

„Wir spielen ‚Stadt, Land, Mord'."

„Guter Titel, aber wie spielt man das?"

„Schon mal was von ‚Stadt, Land, Fluss' gehört?"

„Nein?!"

„Also gut. Einer von uns wird für sich von A bis Z durchzählen, der andere sagt irgendwann stopp. Der Buchstabe, bei dem gestoppt wurde ist dran. Dann musst du Begriffe, die mit dem Buchstaben beginnen finden, die zu den Überbegriffen passen, die wir gerade in die Tabelle geschrieben haben. Sobald einer von uns fertig ist und alle Begriffe gefunden hat, wird gestoppt und verglichen, egal wie weit der andere ist. Hat man keinen Begriff bekommt man keine Punkte, wenn wir beide den gleichen Begriff haben, bekommen wir beide fünf Punkte. Haben wir unterschiedliche Begriffe, bekommt jeder von uns zehn Punkte und hat einer von uns nichts und der andere hat einen Begriff gefunden, dann bekommt der, der den Begriff gefunden hat zwanzig Punkte."

„Gut. Lenkt wenigstens ab. Wir haben ja noch gut zwei Stunden, bis wir zu Hause sind."

„Dann fange ich an mit zählen und du sagst stopp."

Sherlock nickte und dann, nach etwa einer halben Minute rief Sherlock: „Stopp!"

John hatte bei ‚R' gestoppt. Also beugten sich die beiden Männer über ihre Blätter und begannen hektisch zu schreiben.

Nach weiteren sechs Minuten rief Sherlock wieder stopp. Diesmal, weil er fertig war. Beide begannen zu vergleichen.

Sherlocks Mörder war Rotbart, der aus dem Motiv Rache mit einem Revolver an den Reichenbachfällen einen Raubmord begangen hat. Die Todesursache des Opfers war ein Revolverschuss und geflüchtet ist der Täter dann mit dem Rad.

Johns Täter war der Railway Killer*. Er hatte ebenfalls aus Rache im Rathaus einen Raub mit Todesfolge begangen. Das Opfer starb an einer Rauchvergiftung und der Täter floh schließlich mit der Railway. Aber eine Tatwaffe hatte John nicht gefunden.

„Ich habe gewonnen", meinte Sherlock.

„Ich seh' schon, aber lass uns trotzdem noch die Punkte die zusammenzählen."

Daraufhin fing John an zu rechnen. Als Sherlock gerade sein Ergebnis sagen wollte, wurde er von John unterbrochen, der ihn fragte: „Wie machen wir das mit Raubmord und Raub mit Todesfolge? Ist ja irgendwie das gleiche."

„Ach, zähl es doch einfach als nicht gleich. Dann habe ich nämlich 75 Punkte und du hast 55 Punkte."

„Gut."

Die beiden schrieben ihre Punktzahl in die dafür vorgesehene Spalte.

Dann fragte Sherlock: „Können wir noch eine Runde spielen?"

„Ja klar. Irgendwie muss ich das Punktedefizit doch wieder aufholen."

Also spielten John und Sherlock die ganze restliche Autofahrt ‚Stadt, Land, Mord'.  
Sherlocks Lieblingsbuchstabe war ‚M'.

Bei John hatte Molly wegen Magersucht in einem Motel mit einem Messer einen Mord begangen. Das Opfer starb schließlich an Myokarditis**, aber ein Fluchtfahrzeug hatte John auf die Schnelle nicht finden können.

Bei Sherlock dagegen war der Mörder Mycroft. Er wollte Mycroft schon immer mal zum Mörder machen.  
Auf jeden Fall hatte Mycroft wegen Menschen (wahrscheinlich zu viele, die zu langsam dachten) im Museum einen Mord mit einem Messer begangen. Mycroft floh mit einem Moped, während das Opfer an einer Messerwunde starb.

Sherlock liebte das Spiel. Da konnte er glatt mal Menschen zu Mördern machen… bei ‚D' war sein Mörder zum Beispiel Donovan und bei ‚A' würde sich doch Anderson anbieten.

Doch dann hielt Lestrade irgendwann vor 221b Baker Street. Sherlock (und auch John) hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.  
Er und John waren gerade mit ihrem letzten Spiel fertig geworden.  
Sherlock hatte es mit zehn Punkten Vorsprung vor John gewonnen.

Also zählten sie jetzt die Punkte, die sie insgesamt hatten, zusammen.  
Lestrade vorne räusperte sich entnervt und sagte schließlich: „Könnten Sie bitte aussteigen? Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen muss ich den Fall heute noch zu Papier bringen und den Bericht abgeben."

Sherlock seufzte, ständig wurden sie bei ihren Spielen unterbrochen, öffnete dann aber die Tür und stieg aus dem Auto. John tat es ihm gleich.

Lestrade ließ das Fenster runter, um sich zu verabschieden und fuhr dann wieder weg.

John schloss die grüne Tür auf, Sherlock stand neben ihm und meinte dann: „Ich hab übrigens mit 50 Punkten Vorsprung gewonnen."

„Schön. Dann haben dir meine Spiele also gefallen?"

„Ja, doch, irgendwie. Hoffentlich gibt es bald wieder einen Fall, der unsere Anwesenheit außerhalb verlangt."

„Warum?"

„Damit wir nochmal einen Grund haben die Spiele zu spielen!"

Sherlock grinste John an und lief dann die Treppen nach oben.  
Auch John musste lächeln, schloss die Tür wieder und folgte dann Sherlock nach oben.

*The Railway Killer: John Duffy, der gemeinsam mit David Mulcahy Frauen in Südengland in Bahnstationen ermordet hat.

**Myokarditis: Entzündliche Erkrankungen des Herzmuskels, die zu Herzrhythmusstörungen und zum plötzlichen Herztod führen.

Stadt, Land, Mord gibt es wirklich und ist ebenso wie die Black Stories im moses Verlag erschienen


End file.
